Elizabeth Swann
Elizabeth Swann is the daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann of Port Royal. Though she appears to be weak, nobody has any idea of what she is truly capable of. She is first encountered in Kingdom Hearts II. In the game, Elizabeth is captured by pirates and has to be rescued by Will Turner with the help of Jack Sparrow, Sora, Donald and Goofy. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Pirates of the Caribbean (2003) Daughter of Port Royal's governor. To protect Will, she kept his pirate medallion hidden from her father and his men. A bit romantic about pirate life, she likes to steal a glance at the medallion every now and then. Will is a bit shy and formal around Elizabeth because of her father's position. She kind of wishes he wouldn't be. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Elizabeth is first captured by the undead pirates, as she tells them that her surname is Turner. Sora and company arrive in Port Royal just as she is being taken prisoner. They try, but fail, to rescue her. Later Sora, Donald, and Goofy help Jack Sparrow and Will Turner command the Interceptor, the fastest boat in the British Navy. With it, Sora and friends rescue Elizabeth and, after some complications, defeat Captain Barbossa and the undead pirates. Elizabeth reappears on the Black Pearl during Sora's second visit to Port Royal. She alerts the party that Will has gone missing. They later find him on the Interceptor and manage to save him. Thereafter, Sora and the others are attacked by Luxord's Nobodies and Heartless and get blown to another ship, which is then destroyed. She doesn't reappear until Sora finds all the medallions that are stolen by the Gambler Nobodies, right before the second battle with the Grim Reaper Heartless. After the battle, she helps get rid of the Aztec treasure and agrees with Jack to join his crew. Personality Elizabeth is a spirited and independent-minded character. Throughout the three films, she transforms from a modest young lady into a courageous pirate. Elizabeth has always been fascinated by piracy and life at sea, but she is also revolted by pirates' aggressive, wild nature, especially when she meets Captain Jack Sparrow, who made his escape from Port Royal at her expense. However, she was grateful to him for saving her life and unsuccessfully attempted to prevent his arrest. She thinks very logically, and is at first skeptical of Barbossa when he tells her about the pirate's curse. She shows weakness in her strong personality when Barbossa steps into the moonlight and reveals to her his true self. Her strong intellect is also shown when she is compared to Will, Jack and Sora. Will and Sora, because of their strong sense of justice, tend to jump into battles, not thinking about the consequences. Jack only thinks of himself, and this selfishness is a quality that she does not possess. Even after becoming a pirate, she retains her sense of propriety, as well as her loyalty and compassion for loved ones (namely Will Turner, her father, and later, Jack Sparrow). She has feelings for Will Turner (feelings which are more then mutual). Appearance Elizabeth has fair skin, brown eyes and long, dirty blonde hair. She wears an elegant, gold and white lace dress with floral patterns decorating the sides and a more abstract pattern adorning the front. Origin Elizabeth Swann is a fictional character in the Walt Disney Pictures Pirates of the Caribbean ''film franchise. She appears in ''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) and its two sequels, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest ''(2006) and ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End ''(2007). Elizabeth, however, will not appear in the upcoming ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, because Keira Knightley, the actress who plays the role of Elizabeth in the films, has said that she does not want to return in a next film. fr:Elisabeth Swann Category: Disney characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Port Royal